The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Sometimes passenger vehicles may create steam. For example, rain water may enter a front grill area of the vehicle. Additionally, water may enter the vehicle during a car wash. If the vehicle is standing relatively still, the steam may exit from an engine bay via the front grill opening. Occupants of the vehicle may see the steam and incorrectly think that the vehicle is overheating. As a result, the occupants may bring the vehicle to a dealer for service despite the fact that the vehicle is operating correctly.